dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamat
Tiamat (tee-ah-mat), like her archrival, Bahamut, is revered as a deity in many locales. All chromatic dragons pay homage to Tiamat; green and blue dragons acknowledge her sovereignty the most readily. Metallic dragons have a healthy respect for Tiamat, though they usually avoid mentioning her or even thinking about her. In her natural form, Tiamat is a thick-bodied dragon with five heads and a wyvern’s tail. Each head is a different color: white, black, green, blue, and red. Her massive body is striped in those colors. Tiamat has many consorts, include great wyrm dragons of the white, black, green, blue, and red types. Dogma Tiamat concerns herself with spreading evil, defeating good, and propagating chromatic dragons. She enjoys razing the occasional village, city, or country, but only as a diversion from her subtle, worldspanning plots. She is the villain who lurks in the shadows. Her presence is felt but seldom seen. Tiamat constantly seeks to extend the power and dominion of chromatic dragons over the land, particularly when her subjects find themselves embroiled in territorial disputes with metallic dragons. Tiamat also unfailingly demands reverence, homage, and tribute from her subjects. Clergy and Temples Like Bahamut, Tiamat has few clerics and even fewer temples. She accepts only evil clerics. Tiamat’s clerics, like Tiamat herself, seek to place the world under the domination of chromatic dragons. Though most chromatic dragons honor Tiamat, few keep shrines dedicated to her in their lairs because they don’t want Tiamat’s greedy eyes gazing at their treasure hoards. Instead, they dedicate vast, gloomy caverns to their deity and keep them stocked with treasure and sacrifices. Powers and Abilities Tiamat is immortal. She can can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of ten miles. In addition, she can see invisible and ethereal creatures. If she chooses, she can perceive anything within ten miles of her worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of her titles or name was spoken in the last hour. Tiamat can understand, speak, and read all languages and speak directly to all beings within 10 miles, teleport at will, and any time she likes, Tiamat can mimic any voice or sound she has heard. Tiamat can also breathe underwater indefinitely (though as a deity, she has no real need to breathe). She can freely use her breath weapons, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Tiamat has the ability to corrupt water. This ability causes water to become stagnant, foul, inert, and unable to support animal life. The ability can also spoil magic potions and any other liquid containing water. She can also charm reptiles and can communicate with any reptiles she has charmed. Tiamat can extend her senses to up to five locations at once, and block the sensing power of deities with power equal to or less than hers. She can sense anything that affects the welfare of chromatic dragons, so long as the event in question affects at least five hundred dragons. Tiamat is very active in the physical world. When she chooses to leave her astral domain, she usually travels in the guise of a bewitching human or elven female. Several chromatic dragons of various types either accompany her in disguise or lurk out of sight nearby. Category:Chromatic Dragon